


And the void stared back

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet goes into the abyss to see her siblings for the first time
Relationships: Hornet & Siblings (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	And the void stared back

Sibs  
What was she about to do ? That was probably a very, very bad idea. She learned to stay away from this place for years, and even when Ghost decided to go down she stayed up, looking at them simply wondering if she made the right decision. It was ... Quite a scary place. Horny wasn't someone to be scared that easily. She lived in deepnest after all. Death, traps, noises in the dark ... She knew all of it. But there was something that made her feel like the abyss was a lot more terrifying. Unfairness.

The vessels never did anything to deserve their fate. They were newborns, trey simply made the mistake to try. To try to get out of the hell they were born in, and the place their life ended. A few hours of climbing only to be reduced to a shell and a shadow, forever trapped in what was probably the worst place in existence. The shades were unpredictable, and that was everything she knew about them. She never met one, but one thing that was a common trait for all newborns was that they were very different from any other living being. They could attack. They could kill. They didn't have anything in their mind that would even make them thing that something could be bad about it, simply because they had no idea if what was bad and good. 

But despite all of that, Hornet decided something that night. She was going to see all of her siblings, and nothing was going to stop her. 

They deserved love and attention. They deserved actual contact with a being that was different enough from them to learn that affection could come from others. They were inexperienced, and certainly not unable to understand concepts. Ghost and Hollow liked her, a lot. Ghost might've been a little distant in the past but that was for obvious reasons. And Hollow ? ... Hollow was probably everything she didn't expected. They weren't calm, they always wanted to move around and try new things. They weren't strong nor able to control their emotions once out of the temple, because they could cry for literally anything happening. And worst of all, they knew what loves was and they desperately needed it. They went through their whole life without any sign of affection and Hornet giving some to them felt like a miracle. She would never forget how long it took them to calm down after getting their first pat on the head. And if Hornet was able to give that love to others, she was going to do it. There was no good reasons not to. 

So here she was, standing at the top of this cliff, watching the bottom of the abyss, or at least the black shadow that seemed to be the end of that gigantic hole. She was scared. Denying it was stupid and a simple lie : that idea scared her deeply. She was in the complete unknown, and jumping into that pit could be the last thing she would do. She didn't know how fast the shadows were, nor if they could leave the abyss, nor that If she would get impaled on some spikes before reaching the bottom. But that was her decision and after getting into the abyss itself, it was way too late to go back. She took a deep breath, waited a few seconds, threw her needle and jumped into the unknown. She would've prefered to close her eyed but with all of the spikes around, seeing everything around was definitely the best thing to do in order to survive. 

She jumped from rocks to rocks, trying her best to ignore all of the empty shells around her, before finally missing a jump, tripping and landing right into a sea of empty exosqueletons. It hurt, but thankfully not as much as she thought. It was terrifying to see such thing, but the worst was that she didn't see a single shade around her. Were they even still here ? Did they went out of the abyss while she was far from her duties ?

The answer was no. Because turning around left her with a shiver, seeing that she was in fact watched. A few shades were around her, staring at her body laying down on their shells, simply waiting. Waiting for something, anything. They never saw such thing before. She was different. Was she a threat ? Why did she came here ?

"H-hello..?"

Hornet clearly didn't think this through. She was already panicking, trying to think of ways to introduce herself, to try to befriend them but then she remembered something. They were newborns. They've never seen anyone talking to them before. They probably had no idea that language existed in the first place. The shades slowly approached her. She had no idea of how to react. Was this a threat ? Were they planning on attacking her ? Maybe on killing her ? Were they curious, perhaps seeking attention or even affection ? 

She looked at them. The void looked back at her. And as the shades got closer and closer, she decided to act. She slowly approached one or the shades and showed her hand. She walked, very carefully towards them and very hesitantly, she touched it. No reaction at first. She took a deep breath and started gently rubbing her hand over the void. It was an extremely weird substance, both liquid and solid to touch, a lot different than what she expected. But that didn't stop her. She rubbed this little cheek for a while until she understood that she didn't get any reaction from her sibling. She then started to take her hand back, but that's when the unexpected happened. The little ghost immediately pushed their face back into the hand with a little happy noise, which got the attention of the rest of her siblings. Slowly but surely, more and more wanted to see what was interesting. What was good. The new person was good, she did good things to them. This was love, appreciation, the physical affection they always craved so much without even knowing it. 

Hornet started crying as her family started to interact more and more with her. She was happy too. She felt loved. 

Perhaps they weren't the only one who needed it.


End file.
